One Day, He'll be Gone
by togami's-underpants
Summary: "You had your chance, but you blew it" / Gaz has been really taking him for granite, and he finally got over her and went after someone else, someone who returned his feelings, someone like Ellen. Short One-shot, a bit sad.


One Day, He'll Be Gone

"You really need to stop leading him on Gaz" Varsity aka, Emily, said to her best friend.

Gaz rolled her eyes and took a big bite out of her pizza.

"One day he'll lose interest in you and go after another." she said, staring at her friend, who wasn't taking this seriously.

Gaz waved it away. "So? I care about this because..."

Varsity rolled her eyes. "You like him, duh!" Gaz gave a laugh. "Please, like I'd ever like a loser like him"

Varsity sighed. "You know Gaz it makes me feel uncomfortable when you talk about him like that, he is my brother you know, and he loves you"

Gaz laughed. "Please, like he's ever capable of loving someone"

"Please, it'd be hard to believe you could ever love" Zita sneered from across the other side of the room. She was eating a salad, while her crew, Sara and Jessica, starved themselves, just drinking water.

"You know, since you are a freak of nature" Zita continued, popping a tomato into her mouth. Sara and Jessica nodded, "Like that's ever gonna happen" Sara said sucking on her lip, Jessica's stomach grumbled.

Gaz rolled her eyes. "You know what makes me smile?" she said, smiling. Zita rolled hr eyes and took another tomato and popped it into her mouth. "That you hate me, but yet you waste your own breath one me" Gaz looked over at the popular girls. "That just warms my heart" she said with sarcasm. "Please like you have a heart" Jessica remarked, Zita glared at her. "What did you just say?" Zita growled. "I'm-"

"SHH!" Zita hissed. "You may only speak after I've spoken, have I spoken yet?" Sara opened her mouth but Zita said. "NO! I did not! Now if you ever want to hang with the big boys, you need to listen and keep yourself alive" Zita growled. Jessica nodded, lowering her head in shame.

"That's so mean" Varsity remarked. Zita smiled at Varsity. "Thanks, Varsity, it's a gift"

"Whatever" Varsity mumbled, turning her attention back to Gaz. "You just really need to stop being so cruel to him, Gaz, cause one day, he'll be gone."

Gaz rolled her eyes. "He'd never get over me, can't you see I'm priceless" Gaz remarked. Varsity growled and glared at her. Zita snorted. "Ha!"

"You're so full of yourself" Varsity muttered, stabbing her pizza.

Gaz smirked. "I am Gaz Logan, remember"

"Yeah, you tell me that every fricken day" Varsity mumbled.

There was a moment of silence. "Gaz," Varsity aid slowly, avoiding eye contact with her purple haired friend. "Yeah" Gaz asked, taking another piece of pizza. "Do you even like him?"

Gaz stayed silent for a minute. Gaz's stomach had butterflies and her heart was saying yes, but her head was saying no. "No" Gaz said not looking at Varsity.

Varsity frowned. "Then why do you even bother" Varsity asked angrily. "Can't you see how much he cares about you? How much he's risked for you? He thinks about you every day, hoping waiting for you to be his! But you'll always and never be his, why? Oh that's right because Gaz Logan is too good for him, no, anyone" Varsity growled, leaving Gaz to stare at her pizza.

"She's right you know" Sara said after the silence. She was staring at Gaz and then at the pizza. She stood over by her table, while Zita was in the restroom doing her makeup.

"He's a really great guy, Gaz" Jessica said taking a seat across from her.

"Every single girl is crushing on him, hoping they'd be the lucky one, but it's you, your the lucky girl, but you won't even give him a chance" Sara said.

Gaz glared at them. "Look, I don't care, he could get anyone else. I'm not interested" Gaz snapped.

"Good" Zita said as she walked over, she ignored the fact that her girls were talking to Gaz Logan and the fact that they were eating pizza.

"'Cause he's found someone else" Zita finished, pointing to where Zim sat smiling and laughing with a girl wearing a red shirt, nice ribbons around the collar, black skinny jeans and blood red wedges. She had long black hair, she was pretty.

"Looks like Zim and Ellen are official" Sara said softly.

"Yeah, he's found someone else." Jessica said.

Zita and her girls left, leaving Gaz alone at the table. Gaz got up and left out the door. She walked home in the rain and Gaz had silent tears running down her pale face.

"You had your chance, but you blew it" Gaz said to herself.

A/N: Gaz has been really taking him for granite, and he finally got over her and went after someone else, someone who returned his feelings, someone like Ellen.

This 'Ellen' I used is the 'Ellen' from Edgar and Ellen, the book by Charles Ogden. I thought they'd make a really cute couple...

Varsity belongs to me

Zim, Gaz, Zita, Sara, Jessica belong to Johnen Vasquez

Ellen belongs to Charles Ogden.

One-shot.


End file.
